


Theory Of Origin

by lonewarrior



Series: Silly Snippets [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff, Fun, Good Dad Odin, I'm Serious, Joke turned into fic, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonewarrior/pseuds/lonewarrior
Summary: "How are babies born, mama?" Loki asks his mom,





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

Frigga was making cupcakes in the kitchen when little Loki came home from school. “Yay! Cupcakes.” The boy squealed.

“Now, now honey. These are not for us. These are for Zisa and Tyr and their new baby.” Frigga told the boy while putting the cakes in a basket.

Little Loki then asked Frigga "How are babies born, mama?"

Frigga stopped and looked at her son. “Well umm… first mom and dad make babies, then their babies become adults and make babies, and so on."

Loki then went to Odin who was reading a science journal, asked him the same question and he told him, "You see my son, we were monkeys then we evolved to become like we are now."

Little Loki ran back to his mom and said, "You lied to me!" His mom replied, "No honey, your dad was talking about his side of the family."


End file.
